New people and Old friends
by yugioh-01
Summary: This is a story of yugi and his friend get to have Yami back but makes a two new friend wich one of them is a sprite. Dont forget to review me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been two weeks since the Yami went back to his time. Yugi and Anzu were walking to school. When they got to school Anzu caught up with Joey and Honda while Yugi went to class.

"Poor guy he has been like this since Yami left. I wish there was some thing we can do for him." Joey said with a frown.

Anzu put her hand on his shoulder and said "Our friend-"

"OH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT FRIENDSHIP" Joey and Honda said growling. Then left for class.

When they got in class they saw Yugi getting ready for class and figger that they should too. When they got all there stuff out they saw they had a few mins befor the bell rings.

Joey got out of his seat to go talk to Yugi. "Hey Yug, we havent talk for a while. How have you been."

"I have been fine just a little sad about Yami being gone." Yugi said with a frown

"Yugi i know you miss him, we all do but," Joey put his head down " friends come and go and there is nothing we can do to stop it."

"I know but please leave me alone until I'm ready to talk" Yugi said looking out the window.

"Okay but if you ever need me im always here for you to talk to" Joey said patting on the back then walking away.

The bell rings and the teacher walks up to the front of the room and says " Hello ever one we have a new student today and please don`t make fun of her becuase she wears a boys uniform."

Then walks in a girl with blond hair and has somthing around her neck. Yugi stood strait up and said.........


	2. Chapter 2

In some of my chapter i will leave you wondering what happenss next.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Yugi stood strait up and said "WHY DO YOU HAVE THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE. TURN IT RIGHT BACK TO ITS RESTING PLACE"

"Hello my name is Shannon Ariel Cardozo." she said ingroning Yugi`s outburst.

"Yugi please clam down." Yugi sat back in his desk "Now where you would you like to sit Shannon. You may chouse anywhere for and aplojes for Yugi`s outburst for what you have around you neck." the teacher said calmly.

Shannon took and empty seat behind Yugi without saying a word. She then took out for what she need for class.

Then class had begun.

Then the bell for lunch rang and ever one went to the lunch room but Shannon just stayed in the class room looking at the window. 'Yugi is mad at me but i cant blame him becaus he dose no know.' Shannon thought.

Yugi took a seat by his friends and said "Why dose the new girl have the millennium puzzle around her neck" then took a sip out of his bolttel water.

They all shruged.

"Well I gusse i will find ou on my own." Yugi then stood up and walked back to the class room beacaus he did not see Shannon leave the class room. When he got in he saw he looking out the window. He walked up to her and took a chair, sat by her and said "Im sorry I yelled at you in front of the whole class it just" Yugi sighed "that puzzle dosnet belong to you"

"Yugi if you look into my backpack you will see a present for you" Shannon hand him her backpack. Yugi opened it up and was left speach less

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think he finds?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yugi didn't know what to say. He saw the puzzle in his hands but wonder why was it here and why are their two of them. "When you beated the Yami and right when the doors close the sprites were aloud to stay in there items and come out solid or spiritually. Yami didn't realise it until an hour he was back then he went back into his item hopping to find you but he couldn't come out until the puzzle touch you. The god Ra felt sorry for him so he used his powers to send him close to you as possibly but once he got to an anally he stoped hoping you would find it. I found it yester day and knew it belong to you. So I transferred to this school just to give it to you " Shannon said sounding like it was nothing.

Yugi then put the puzzle around his neck and felt like he had his Yami back. Yami then apred solid in front of him and said "Aidou, I have miss you" Yami then gave hm a hug and said "I promise to never leave you again." Hugging him tighter not noticing that Shannon smile and took her stuff and lelf.

The bell to end lunch rang and Yami went back into his puzzle and when everbody was back in the teacher asked "Where did Shannon go?" Ever body shrugged. "Aw well she might be back tomover." and he continue class.

When class ended Yugi told his friend what happen during lunch. Ever body was happy for Yugi and they knew he would talk more.

Yugi asked his friend if he could walk home alone he wanted to talk to Yami alone for a bit. Ever knew that he wanted to talk to him because he missed him

Yugi walked to down the ally which was a short cut to his house/game shop. When he got down to the darkest part of the ally he heard a whimper from a girl with a cloth on her head. Yugi picked up the sheet from the girl and saw..........

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know this chapter was crappy I'm sorry but something good will come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

yugixyamiyaoilover: Thank you so much for reviewing my story i thought it would be bad but it seems like some people like it.

alex93fuzzy: Dont worry there will be new chapters almost ever day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

When Yugi lifted the sheet up he was supried to see Shannon. Shannon lifted her head to see who it was and she knew she had to get away. Shannon got up and try to run but Yugi grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Yugi unless you know what you can get yourself into." she said with her head down still with tears coming down her cheeks.

Right then the rain came down, but Yugi wanted to know more what was going on and he felt sorry for Shannon. " Shannon why are you here not home?" Yugi ask confussed

"I rather not talk about it yet. Sorry" She pulled her hand away, grabbed her backpack and ran.

Yami then apred in front of Yugi and ask "Why do you I think she was out here and ran away from you"

"I dont know but I should be getting home before this rain gets worst. I`ll talk to her tomover." Yugi said starting to walk away. Yami then disappeared back into the puzzle.

When he got home he went to his grandpa and told him the story about the puzzle being back but didn't bother to tell him about Shannon while they ate dinner. When dinnner was done Yugi told his granpa that he was going to be in his room for the rest of the night and his gran pa didn't complain.

Once they were in his room he locked the door and Yami came out and pinned Yugi to the wall and said "I have miss you so much" and then gently put his lips on his and kissed him like he never kissed him before.

Yugi pulled his lips away and said "Yami lets not do this yet until we know what there are two puzzles"

"Okay aibou but I just needded that kiss." Yami said moving away

"Its okay. Well I need to start on my homework and the get to bed" Yugi said while getting his stuff out he needed for his homework. Yugi did his home work, took and shower and got ready for bed.

When he slipped under the covers he Yami came out and kissed him on the forehead and said "Sleep well aibou."

"You two Yami." Yami then went back into the puzzle and Yugi felled sound asleep.

The next day he got up and took a shower and ate his breakfast. He notice he was 45 mins before he had to leave. He went outside for a min to get some fresh air. When he open the door he looked at the grouned and couldn't believe his eye`s

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

sorry that the kiss was short. It will be hard for me to wright when a kiss is going on becuase i never ever had a my first kiss yet but there will be more kiss`s coming up even if it is realy hard


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yugi didn't know what to say. He saw Shannon passed out on the ground. He saw that her uniform was dirty as hell. he kneel down and said "Shannon are you okay. Why are you here."

Shannon then open her eyes slowly, got up and said "Can I come in. I need to talk to you"

Yugi nodded and let Shannon in the house. They walked in to the living room and then Yami apeard and said " Thank you for taking me to my aibou, but why are there two puzzle and why were you in the ally last night." Yami then sat on the couch with them.

"I should tell the puzzle story first" Shannon took a breath "when the Millennium iteam were being made they spilt powers in to each item. When the first seven were made they had extra magie left over so the made this item. They made it into a puzzle hopping no one will figger it out. No one did until three years ago."

"How come that puzzle wasnt inculed with the pharaoh?" Yami said calmy but confused.

"This puzzle has uncontrollably powers that no can control it expect me and the sprite that is in it" then the sprite came out

"Hello my name is Akila. One day while you were ruling as pharaoh still I was working on the puzzle but could never finish it. They day you when you trapped yourself into your puzzle I had only one more piece left but I was trapped into my puzzle." Akila said while she sat next to Shannon.

Then Solomon came in and saw the Akila and said "What? Why are there two Millennium puzzles"

Yugi told his Grandpa the story. "Why was that never written down?" Solomon said.

"Thery were hopping no was ever going to find out about this" Akila said.

Shannon got up and asked "May I please take a shower here. I cant go home and take a shower and make it to school on time."

"Sure you can but why didn't you take one before you got here." Soloman asked

"I will tell after the Shower." Shannon then ran up into the bathroom. Akila disappeared.

"She is one weird girl but without her I wouldn't have you back Yami." Yugi hugged Yami.

While Shannon was takking her shower Yami and Yugi just talk. When she came back down. "Now about the ally............

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think she will say? You will find more about Akila later on in the story. Oh and do you like the name Akila


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Now about the ally. My mom put me up for apotien the day I was born. My mom is from America so that will tell you how much she hates me. So when I was two the orfenge notice something weird about me." Shannon then lifted something up with her mind. "As you can see I'm a psychic. When I was two I wake up scearming saying I hear a voice. Then when I was four they stared to notice that I was able to perdik the future. Then when I was five they couldn't take it any more. So the threw me out an told me 'The only time you can come here is to get some thing to eat or if you need to shower and nothing els. YOU FREAKY LITTLE BITCH.' So since then I have slept outside." A tear fell down on her check.

"So you have been like this for 12 years?" Yugi asked

"Almost 12 years. This Saturday will make it 12. So they threw me out on my birthday. So on my 13 birthday I was walking down an ally and I found a box with my puzzle pieces in it. I knew what it was for and knew what I could get my self into, but i took on the job. On my 15 birthday I finish the puzzle and that is how I meet Akila. I told Akila who I was and she was the first person to ever accept me for who I was." Akila then apried.

"I also told her my story and she seems like she already knew about it."

"My psychic abilities are I can move stuff with my mind, see into the past and future and see and hear ghost" Shannon said with her arms crossed and eyes closed "If you don't want me near you I understand"

"For some weird reason I believe it all, but to be on the safe side what is my--" Yami was cut off

"Atem" Shannon said cutting off Yami. She then lifted her the coffee table with her mind. "If you still don't believe me its okay"

"I belive you Shannon." Yugi said

"Me too" Solomon said

Shannon eyes widen in surprise and couldn't believe it. Only Akila ever believe her and accepted her but now she had four people who did " Thank you. Yugi, we should start leaving for school"

Yugi look at a clock and said "Your right. Come on."

Yugi, Yami, Shannon and Akila left the house. When they were a block away the Yami`s went into there puzzles. "Yugi do me a favor." Shannon asked

"What?"

"Don't tell people who I am. At least not yet.

"Okay" Then they finish walking to school. When they were in the school yard, some body grabbed Yugi`s arm and said "Wait " Yugi turned to see who it was and he was scared beond hell.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next chapter will have a fight in it. What do you think of this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU ALL MY REVIWERS.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7

"What do you want and how did you get back in this school?" Yugi said trying to pull his arm away but that did nothing.

"Well I am hear to gain the money you owe my from two years ago. As for the me being back in the school, well the principal let me back in." Ushio then lifted Yugi up by his collar "So where is it"

"I don't have it and never will. Let me go!" Yugi said squirming

"Oh well I gusse I will teach you a lesson then" Ushio was about to punch but was stop by a hand

"If you want to pick on some one then pick on me" Shannon said with her arms crossed her chest

"HA HA HA HA" Ushio then dropped Yugi " If you think you can win in a fight against me you must be stupid as hell. I mean look at you, you are as short as Yugi and your a girl"

Shannon then punch him in the jar sending him to the ground. Ushio looked at his lip and noticed his lip was bleeding. "If you still think I'm weak the you are the stupid one and that was a light punch." Shannon said then chuckled.

"YOU WILL DIE FROM THAT YOU BITCH" Ushio got up and try to punch her back but she dodged it. He then tyred to kick her in the head but Shannon then lowered her head and kicked him in the leg. HARD! Ushio was back on the ground "How could you do that. I mean you are a girl and your short and your a girl."

" I know how to fight," Shannon grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face to her`s "if you threaten or fight any one I know ageing you will see my true strength. Do I make my self crystal fucking clear!

Ushio was to scared to say anything so he just nodded. Shannon then pushed him back and walked to Yugi on the ground and help him up. "Don't worry Yugi I wont hurt you. Lets get to class."

Yugi nodded and they walked to class. When they were in class Yugi friends came over and Honda said "It looks like you made a new friend Yugi." Honda looked at Shannon and said "My name is Honda and I already know what your name is cuttie"

Shannon then smaked him and said " Never call me anything like it."

Honda nodded and steeped back. Joey then came up and said "Hi, my name is Joey and thank you for hitting him"

Honda growled.

"Nice to meet you. Your welcome." Shannon said with a smile

"Hey Joey did you hear. Ushio is back in school here" Yugi said calmly

"WHAT! THAT SON OF A BITCH IS BACK AT THIS SCHOOL. WHEN I SEE HIM I WILL-" Joey was then cut off

"Don't worry Shannon already took care of that." Yugi said trying to calm him down

Joey, Honda and Anzu looked at him confused. Then Shannon told them the storey. Right when she was down with the storey the bell for class rang. Ever one went to their seats. Then class begun. When it was 12:00 the bell for lunch and ever one went to the cafeteria. When Yugi was about to leave the room he saw Shannon sitting at her desk still.

Yugi then walked up to her and asked "Why aren't you going to the cafeteria."

Shannon turn to look at him "I don't have money for a lunch and I don't have a lunch ready."

"Oh. Well thanks for helping me earlier, but why?"

Shannon then got up and went to the chalk bored. "I don't want you to get hurt so I stepped in and helped."

Yugi walked up to her, turned her around so she`ll look at him, wrapped his arms around her waits and said "Thank you."

Shannon put her arms around his neck and said "Any time."

The rest of the day went on and when school ended Anzu came up to Yugi and asked "Can I see Yami. I miss him so much."

Yugi already knew the answer "Sorry but he doesn't want to see you right no. Bye" Yugi turn and walked away. Shannon passed Anzu and caught up to Yugi so she can walk with him.

"Yugi is it okay if I go to your house" Shannon asked

Yugi nodded when they got off of school grounds Yami and Akila came out and all of them talk. They got to Yugi`s house and asked grandpa if Shannon could stay for dinner and since he knew for what she goes threw he said yes. They went upstairs and Shannon and Akila sat on Yugi`s bed. Yugi looked at Shannon and saw that Shannon has one eye green and the other blue.

"Shannon why do you have two different eye colors." Yugi asked.

When Yugi asked that question Yami looked at her eyes and said "Whoa that is cool."

"Well my eyes change colors . So when I'm calm they will be green, blue or both."

Yugi walked up to her. He looked in to her eyes and..............

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What did you think of the fight? What do you thik Yugi will do?


	8. Chapter 8

This Chapter was easy but it took me while to wright because i was busy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8

Yugi looked into her eyes and was about to kiss her put Yami pulled him back. "Why were you going to kiss her Yugi?!" Yami shaking him. "I thought you were gay"

"Well im going to see what your grandpa is cooking for dinner while you two work that out. Come on Akila." Shannon said while getting up and then left her room followed by Akila.

"Tell you me aibou." Yami then pinned him to the wall.

" I don't know Yami it just felt like something I needed to do. Im sorry please forgive me." Yugi then walked to his bed and a tear fell down his cheek.

"I`m sorry I yelled that just kinda took me by surprised." Yami then walked to Yugi and tilted his face up with his two fingers. "This will help you" Yami then put his lips gently on Yugi and then put him in a deep kiss.

Yugi broke the kiss. "Thanks I needed that. Lets go see what is for dinner then."

"Okay aibou." Yami and Yugi then left his room and walked down to the kitchen. When they got down they saw dinner was already ready. "Wow that look good."

"Thank Yami. Shannon and Akila said the same the thing." Solomon then put the rest of the plates on the table. "Well dig in"

Shannon looked at the food took a bit of the chicken and she said "Thank you for letting me eat here tonight but I need to get going." Shannon then got up but Yugi grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked

"I just don't feel right eating this." Shannon said with her bang`s in her face.

"Well I think I will eat dinner in my room. Bye" Solomon then left with is plate of food in his hands.

Yami walked up to Shannon and asked "Why?"

Shannon took a deep breath. "When I went to the orfengied they would only give me 7 crackers and a bottle of water ever day. If they are pissed off for some reason they would give my nothing. So eating this just feels weird."

Yugi felt sad for Shannon. "So you have been like this for almost 12 years."

Shannon nodded.

"Well Shannon now that you have us, you can get better food now." Yami said walking up to her.

"It ju-" Shannon was cut off. Yami had gently put his lips on her`s.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think. Don't worry Yugi will do something about the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about last chapter. This one dose have yaoi in it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9

Yami gently put his lips on Shannon. Yugi gasped. He didn't know what to say. Yami wouldn't let him kiss her but he thinks it`s okay to kiss her then.

Shannon broke the kiss "What. Why did you do that."

"It felt like the right moment to kiss you. Now will you please stay." Yami said looking into her purple eyes.

Yugi was pissed beoned belief. He knew what he had to do. He took the millennium puzzle around his neck, looked at it and took the part with the eye out. Yami then finish fast. "That is what you get for kissing Shannon. You baster." Yugi said looking at the puzzle. He then looked back at Shannon. "Sorry about that, but will you please stay."

Shannon took a deep breath. "Okay." Then all three of then contiuen eating. When they were all done they went back in Yugi`s room.

"So are you going to let Yami out any time soon Yugi?" Akila said wondering

"Probably when I'm done with my homework." Yugi looked at Shannon and saw her eyes were green and he knew she was clam. "Shannon when you went to the orfenged for a shower would they tell you how long you have in the shower."

"When ever I went there for a shower I would have five minutes and they told me I had to have it on the coldest tempter there was on it."

Yugi gasped "Why would they do that."

"They hate me for who I am and they just wanted didn't me to scare the little kids." Shannon said while looking at Yugi. Then she got up and went to the window. "Looks like I have to sleep in the rain." Then the rain came down.

"I`ll be right back." Yugi then ran to his grandpa`s room and asked " Can Shannon please stay here tonight."

"Yes, my boy. She can stay her for as long as she needs. Its hard to imagine her going through what she has went threw and still is living"

"Thanks grandpa. Bye" Yugi then ran back to his room and said "Shannon you can stay here for as long as you need. If you follow me I will show you to your room." Yugi then led Shannon and Akila to the guest room. The room had a bed, a desk and a lamp.

"Thank you Yugi." Shannon and Akila said at the same time.

"No problem." Yugi the left the room. Yugi went back into his room to do his homework. When he was done he looked at the puzzle. He took the pieces with the eye on it and put it back to where it was. Yami apried. "What do you have to say Yami?"

"Aibou I'm sorry about kissed, it just felt like I had to. Im sorry." Yami said walk to the bed and sitting on it.

Yugi walked to Yami and sat on his lap. "I forgive you." Yugi then put him in a deep pashiont kiss.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Happy this dose have yaoi. Which do you like in a chapter. A carnival or a amusement park.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter was fun to wright. Im hope you people like it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10

Shannon got her homework done and layyed on the bed. Akila layed by her.

"Shannon are you ever going to tell them about your back?" Akila asked looking at her.

Shannon`s eyes turned into a sad blue color. "Its to painful to tell."

Akila felt sorry for her and knew she shouldn't have brought that up. Akila pulled Shannon close to her and said "Sorry."

"Its okay." Shannon then fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Yugi woke up from the sound of the alarm. He looked Yami by him and and kissed him on his forehead and went down to she room thinking she would not be awake yet. When he knocked on her door no one answered. Yugi was a little worried. He went down staires and saw that Shannon and Akila were making eggs, toast and bacon. "How did you know how to make this you two?" Yugi asked while smelling the food.

"It was easy. Shannon just looked int the past and examine how to make this." Akila said.

"Go take a shower and get dress. When your done go wake up Yami and tell him to come down here for breakfast." Shannon said while she put two pieces of toast in the toaster.

Yugi nodded and ran upstairs. He went took a quick shower and got dressed. When he was dressed he tyred to wake up Yami but he wouldn't get up. Yugi ran back downstairs and said "He wont get up." Yugi said while he sat down.

"I`ll do it. Akila will you please put out the plates." Akila nodded. Shannon ran upstairs and went into Yugi`s room. She saw him just sleeping. Se knew what she could do. She went back into the bathroom and got a bucket of cold water and went back into his room. She then put the bucket down and went back down stairs. "Listen" Shannon told Akila and Yugi. Shannon closed her eyes trying to imagine where the bucket was and then the next thing they herd was.

"COLD! COLD! COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami said yelling. He ran downstaries unaware that he was only in his boxers. "What is the meaning of this!"

Everyone broke out laughing including Yugi. Yami looked down, he saw what he was wearing and ran back upstairs to get dress. He came back down everone was still laughing.

When Shannon was done laughing she said "One you kissed me and two you wouldn't wake up so that was the only way." Shannon sat at the table. "Lets eat."

They all took a seat and ate up. When they were done. Yugi said " Thank you Shannon and Akila. That was good."

"Your welcome" Shannon and Akila said at the same time. Shannon made a plate for Solomon and put it in the micowave.

"Come on Yugi we need to go to school." Shannon said while grabbing her backpack.

Yugi nodded.

All four of them went out the door. When they were a block away Yami and Akila went into there puzzle`s. When they got to school they saw a mob of people

"What do you think it is Shannon?" Yugi asked

"I have a feeling." Shannon then ran to the mob. When they go there she herd someone crying. Shannon ran into the center and saw Joey on the ground. Yugi caught up to Shannon and he saw Joey to.

"JOEY!" Yugi ran to to Joey and try to draged him away. When he was out of the mob Yugi ran back into the mob and saw Ushio. Yugi remember what Shannon said and he was worried. Yugi looked at her eyes and saw one black and the other blood red. "Shannon?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did you like what Shannon did to Yami? I did. You thoght that Ushio was gone. He was but I thought it would be a good time to reveal something about Shannon and Akila. So on the next chapter or the one after that you will hear a new story.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter took me an hour and a half to wright.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11

"Shannon?" Yugi asked scared.

"Everyone I suggest you leave or I'm not responsibly if more then one person dies" Shannon said with her bangs in fer face. Ever one ran away expect Yugi, Joey and Ushio. "I told you not to hurt any of my friends or you would pay the prices."

Ushio reach into his pocket. "Last time you got lucky and I didn't want to see a little girl cry home to her mommy so I pretend I was scared. If you think you can win a fight against me then your are a weirdo because I have this." Ushio pulled out a knife.

Shannon head shot striat step back. "Shannon you cant be serius to fight him."

"I have to fight him. He hurt my friend and talked about my mom."

Ushio ran to Shannon with the knife head towards the head. "DIE!!!"

Shannon dodged it and was able to kick him in the head which send him for the ground. "If you fell to the ground from that then you will die if you want to go any further."

"Ha. I'm only getting stared." He got back up and was heading a punch to her but she grabbed his wrist and flip him over her shoulder.

"She is strong." Yugi said.

Akila then apried in front of Yugi "Yugi what is going on with Shannon."

Yugi could just point.

Akila looked to where he was poiting at, "SHIT!" Akila looked back at Yugi. "Why is she fighting? Do you know how dangerous it is if she fight?"

Yami then apired and said "How much."

"Shannon have killed people when she has fight."

Akila then ran towards Shannon but Ushio have punched her and said "Lets us fight."

"AKILA! YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE USHIO!" Shannon then punched him in the arm so hard it made a little crack.

Akila ran back to Yugi and said "We cant stop her now."

"There has to be a way to stop her or she`ll be sent to jail." Yami said

"If there is a way to stop her we have to think of it and fast." Akila said while looking back a Shannon.

Shannon didn't have a mark on her but Ushio did. Ushio was getting pissed so he had an idea to make her let down her guard and cry. Ushio pinned Shannon to wall with her back facing him. He rip the back of her uniform and saw the word 'FREAK' carved on the back. "There is one thing missing to this and it is." Ushio then put a line under 'FREAK' so it would be 'FREAK'. "Well my work here is done. Bye Freak" Ushio kicked her in the back and ran away.

Yami, Akila and Yugi ran for Shannon. They saw blood on her lower back. They knew she needed to go to the hospital and help her. Yugi grabbed his cell phone and called 911. Shannon was crying. She grabbed a her back up school uniform and put it on.

"Shannon don't put it on it will get blood all over it." Akila said

"I DON'T CARE! YOU SAW MY BACK I'M BLEEDING LIKE HELL NOW CAUSE OF HIM. SO WHY DOSE IT MATTER THAT I GET MY SCHOOL CLOTHES COVERED IN BLOOD!." Shannon had one eye a sad color of blue and the other red. Shannon then realise that she had yelled at her. "I'm sorry Akila I'm just.....I'm in just as much pain as before the when I got the mark."

Akila looked at Shannon and said "Shannon I know you are in pain so its okay."

The andbewlens then got there. They took Shannon and Joey into the anmblums and asked "We are going to cut through your clothes okay."

Shannon just took her her jacket and the botten shirt. They exmain her back while asking her qestions. "What is your name?"

"Shannon Ariel Cardozo."

"Parents name?"

"Im an orfen."

"Orgenged name?"

"Domino Orgenged."

"Date of birth?"

" October 10 1992."

"How did this happen to you?"

"We both got in a fight."

Then they got Joey up and asked him some questions. When he was done answering they where at the hospital. When they were taken in Joey was just sent to a room but they sent Shannon to the emergency room. When she was in there they put her asleep. They stop the bleeding but that was all they could do because they remember when she was in here when 'FREAK' was carved in but this time it had a line under it and it was deep. When they banged her up they put her in the same room as Joey.

Since Akila couldnt go to the school in Shannon`s place the just waited in the puzzle Shannon stilled had around her neck.

At the end of the day at school Yugi called his grandpa why he would be going and where Shannon was. His grandpa told him that he would meet him there.

When Yugi got to the hospital he went strait to Shannon`s room when he came in he saw that Shannon was awake. Yami came out of puzzle and asked them "Are you guys alright."

"Yeah the docter said I can go home today."

Akila apried. "They say that she has to stay her over night to make sure her back is not infected."

"Shannon how did you get that craved in your back."

Shannon and Akila knew that they had to tell them.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How was the fight. Next chapter will be up as soon as i have the storey ready. PLZ REVIWE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is a little sad.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12

Akila looked at Shannon and nodded.

"One day when i went to the orfenged I went there to get my food and bottle water. When I got there they saw I had the my meimbuim puzzle around my neck and saw I had a smile on my face. They slapped me and told me that freak like me should never be happy." Shannon eye color changed into a alot of colors. It was like she didn't know what mood she was in. "After that they kept not giving me food for the next three days"

"WHAT! How could you survive without food or water that long without! You must have robbed someone." Joey said

Shannon eyes become a little more red. Shannon then lifted him up with her mind.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Joey said yelling

Shannon sent him flying into the wall but she stopped him before his body touched the wall. She brought his face to hers "NEVER say that kind of stuff of me or you will be seeing the emergancy room."

Joey nodded and Shannon dropped him on the ground. Seto was looking threw the window for what she did to Joey. Seto ran running towards Shannon bed and said "Why did you do that you FREAKY LITTLE BITCH!"

Shannon`s eyes became red. Yami and Akila went to Shannon holding her arms so she wouldn't do anything, but she broke free. She got out of bed and punch Seto in the stomach and he fell to his needs. She grabbed his collar and brought his face to hers and said "NEVER CALL ME FREAKY."

Seto was scared so he just nodded.

Shannon went back to her bed and her eyes went back to the `I don't know` mood color. "I will go on with my story. I knew this would do this to me one day so I saved my water. Then on the fourth day the kidnap me. They gave me a shot to make me sleep." Shannon looked at Akila.

"When Shannon was asleep I was to scared to come out, but I was able to see what was going on. We were in a van and it black. They drove us to the middle of the woods. There was a cabin there. They took Shannon in."

"I woke up emditly. I felt dead people there but that shot they gave me took away allot ghost sense so I can mostly sense them now. They threw me in asking why was I smiling since my 15th birthday. I didn't tell them so they punishing me and kept asking. One day when I was tried so I fell asleep. When I was sleeping they took me to a room. Handcuff me feet and wrist to a bed. They took a knife and said this is what I deserve. Then it happen."

Akila pulled the curtain down on both of the windows and she took off her jacket and botten shirt. On her back it also said 'FREAK'. "Since I was half her soul at the time I got the mark too. When it was happening I took over and dealed with the last two latter being carved in. When that was over Shannon took over and she cried." Akila put her stuff back on

"They gave me a jacket and told me never to tell anyone what happen or they would kill me. I wonder the woods for a day and a passed out from my back,starvtion and dehighdrtion."

A doctor came in and said "I found her in woods and saw the blood and took her to the hospital. We had to operate 7 horses just to make sure she was okay."

"Everone this is . He know about what happen and he swears not to tell anyone ."

"When we were done. We had to feed her because she was skinny enough you could see her ribs." then walked up to Shannon. "How is your back feeling?"

"Much better then it was earlyer. So am I leaving tomover right?"

"Well how about we look at your back and see how it is. Everyone please step out for a minuted."

Everyone left. removed the banged and saw the word 'FREAK'. The line looked like it healed enough and Shannon can do her daily things. She just needed to be careful. He put on new bangages and let everyone. "Well Shannon your back is okay and you can go home today, but it seems weird that your back was able to heal fast. To be on the safe side I would like if you change your bandages ever 8 hours or so."

"Okay." Shannon said while getting out of her bed. When she was off of her bed. The door open.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think. Who do you think came in?


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter was a little boring but yeah read it and reviwe me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13

The door open. It was Solomon. "Sorry I couldn't get here faster. I was stuck behind a truck."

"It is okay. Ummm. I need to change back into my normal clothes." Shannon went to the bathroom with her clothes in her hand.

"So what is up with Shannon and her back?" Solomon asked because he was not there when it was being told.

Akila told him the story.

"Well I need to go. Tell Shannon I wish her a happy birthday tomover. I need to go check up on other people. Bye." Dr. Chip left.

"So the orfenged dosent like her that much." Solomon asked sitting down.

A person came into the room and said "Your damn right we don't like her but since we need to let her live until she is 18 we cant let her die yet."

Akila knew who it was.

Shannon came back into the room and saw guy "Its you. Your Jim."

"Ah so you remember me. That's good to know now come on so you can get out of here and live on your own." Jim said.

Shannon`s eyes became a little red. "I hope your happy now my back is in pain again."

"I am and now it proves you realy are a freak. Now lets get out of here." Jim grabbed Shannon`s arm and left.

"Come on we need to get out of here and make sure Shannon wont get hurt." Akila said

Everyone left the room. Seto took Joey to his limo and went to Seto`s home. Solomon took Yugi, Yami and Akila to his house. When they got there Akila said " I need to go looking for Shannon."

"Im going too. Since I now know who hurt Shannon and made that mark on your back`s I would like to have a chat with him."

Akila nodded.

"I'm going too." Yugi said.

"No. Stay here what will happen is not something you should see, but there is something you can do." Akila said while looking at her.

"What."

"Tomover is Shannon birthday and would please get her something. She never really got to celebrate her birthday before. So will you."

''Okay."

"Thanks." Akila looked back at Yami. "Lets go."

Yami nodded and they left the house.

// Shannon where are you?//

\\He is taking me some to a dark ally but I don't know where.\\

"Yami, Shannon says she is in a dark ally with Jim"

"Ask her if she could try a little harder" Yami said staring to run.

Akila started to run too. //She do you know yet.//

\\ Its the ally I that Yugi saw me cry\\

"Its the ally that Yugi saw her crying in."

"We are alomost there then."

//We are almost there.//

\\Cant.....breath\\

//Shannon!//

\\......\\

"Shannon not replying" Akila and Yami at the ally and saw Shannon on the ground with Jim smile at her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know this was a bad chapter but yeah. Next chapter Yami and Akila will fight Jim.


	14. Chapter 14

IM SO SORRY THIS WAS NOT UP YESTERDAY. Im in this summer program for my district and no it is not summer school. So new chapters will be up once a day. There mite be 2 up. But im sorry this was not up it took me a while wright. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14

They saw Shannon on the ground with Jim smiling at her.

"Well it looks like some of Shannon`s friends. Don't worry I got rid of the freak for a while." Jim then walked away but something was holding him back. He looked back and saw Shannon useing her mind. She then lifted him off the ground and into the wall. He few in there hard enough that he was out cold for a while.

"SHANNON!" Yami and Akila said while running to her.

"Get out of here. He will wake up soon and-" Shannon then fell uncoine.

They heard a a few noices comeing from a few thrash cans. "You need to get out of here or that freak will kill you"

Akila ran to him and punched him in the jar which broke a tooth of his. "She will never kill people who she cares about and NEVER call her a freak."

Jim spit the tooth out and was about to punch her put she got out of the way and he ran into Yami. Yami grabbed his head and smashed it into the the wall. "YOU SON OF A BITCH"

"Oh so you are friends of her. Will I think I should kill you too so she wont have friends." Jim got up and ran for them but since his head got jacked up he lost his balance and fell.

Akila walked to Yami. "I think we should kill him and send his body to the shadow realm or do you have a better idea?"

"Lets go with your idea and kill this son of a no good bitch." Yami said.

Shannon woke up and got up. She seemed better. She walked to Akila and Yami and said "If we kill this bitch people will wonder were he went and think it was me who killed him."

"Why do you think that?" Yami said while looking at Jim on the grouend.

"Well I was the last person seen with him so yeah." Shannon said.

"Your right but then people will wonder why this bastered have all these marks and a missing tooth because I`m pretty sure he wont remember a thing." Akila said looking at Shannon.

"I`ll say he got in a street fight and since I just got out of the hospital I could do nothing," Shannon then showed them a mark on the back of her neck. "and this is all they did to me before I got away."

"Okay." Yami said growlling low in his thorat. "But we should kill him thogh."

"Don't worry we will one day." Shannon said with a grin

"But Shannon the orphaned will think that it was you who did this." Akila said looking at her.

"I know but they wont have prof," Shannon closed her eye`s and open them up shortly after. "they wont find out who did this because the finger prints wont lead up to anything and they will give up."

"Okay but we should take this baster back." Yami said picking him up

All of them went to the orphaned and Shannon told them her fake story and for some reason they believed her. Then they walked back home and they were all so quite.

When they got to the house Yugi was done with the presents and hind them somewhere. They all told them the true story what happen and ate dinner. They were all quite. When they were done Shanon and Akila walked to there room and stayed in there for the rest of the night.

"I wonder why they are quite?" Yugi said

"Well Shannon has had a hard day and pluse it is late we should get to bed to." Yami said while getting ready to leave. "Night grandpa."

"Night grandpa" Yugi follwed Yami to there room.

"Night you two" Solomon said Then he walked to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the guest room

Shannon had her back turn to Akila on the bed. Akila was looking at her back. She couldn't believe that Shannon now had 'FREAK' on her back in more pain. Akila was also pissed off at Uisho.

Shannon turn so she could look at Akila to say "Akila"

"Yes"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Can you rub my back"

"Yes and pulse I know you must want that" Akila said getting up

Shannon got up and took off her button shirt and layed on her stomach. "Thank you"

Akila unhooked Shannon`s bra so it would help. Akila couldn't help but look at FREAK' on her back. Akila gently put her finger on 'F' and moved her finger on the letter.

"Akila will you please do that on the rest of the word it feels pretty nice" Shannon said

Akila nodded and did it with the rest of the word. When she was done she knew what Shannon wanted her to do next. She put her tongue on the first letter and at first she tensed a little but relaxed. She finished rest of the word and asked "Did you like that?"

Shannon nodded because that made her really relax and it felt good. Akila hooked up Shannon`s bra and Shannon button her shirt back on and fell asleep. So did Akila.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day

Something creeped into Shannon`s room. They walked up to Shannon`s bed and.........

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry the fight was not good but I will have a good one up at the ending. IF you hated this chapter Im sorry i have just been also bussy. Please reviwe me too.


	15. Chapter 15

Im sorry this chapter is crap but yeah i wanted to do this to fill in something

* * *

Chapter 15

They crept up to Shannon`s bed and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHANNON!!!"

"AHHHHH" Shannon looked up at Yami and Yugi "Why the hell did you do that for?"

Akila got up and said "Its your birthday and they want to do something special for you."

"Well next time you do that dont try to give a me a heart a atack. Well thank you but why?"

"Well Shannon, Akila told us that you never got to do anything for your birthday and well we wanted to do something nice for you." Yugi said with a smile

"Thanks. I need to go take a shower. I smell like blood still." Shannon said getting and stretching.

"Your clothes wont help. Your first pair got torn and the other pair has blood on it." Yami said with a grin.

"Well do you have a better a idea then." Shannon said with her arms crossed.

Yami went out of the room and came back with a pair of clothes. "Here. Take these they will fit and they are the school uniform"

"Thanks." Shannon then walked out of room to the bathroom.

"Do you think she will have a good birthday?" Yugi asked.

"Well who knows. She had something new craved into her back and she was chocked." Akila said

"That is true Akila" Yami said while looking at her.

"Well she...." Akila stopped.

"What?" Yami and Yugi said at the same time.

"Nothing. Its nothing." Akila changed the subject. "I think we should go check up on Joey."

"Why you dont know him?" Yami said.

"Shannon needs to say sorry to him and I would like to see why he was with Kaiba." Akila said sitting on the bed

"Me too. I hope he is okay." Yugi said.

For a few more minutes they talk about the plan for what they would do for the night. They finished in time. Right when they were done planing Shannon walked into the room

"Well I need to take a Shower. Bye" Akila left the room.

Shannon walked up to the dresser, took the brush off and brushed her hair. When she was done her hair was strait with her natural high lights in order. "We will go see how Joey is and I will say I'm sorry."

They both nodded and went back to their room. Akila came back and she brushed her hair. When she was done the got Yugi and Yami and left.

When they got outside Shannon was heading to KC. Since Shannon would be more right they fallowed. When they got their they asked to see Seto Kaiba.

"Im sorry he is in a importn meeting right now please come back later." The lady at the desk said.

"See Joey is not here." Yugi said.

"No he is here he is just talking with Seto in the office." Shannon walked to the lady. "We have to see Kaiba. Tell him that Yugi wants to duel him."

"I will call him right now." The lady called and after a few minutes she said "You may go in."

As there were in the elavtor Yugi said "I dont want to duel him"

"You wont. It was a lie to get up here." Shannon said.

When the door open they saw Seto and Joey making out.

* * *

Review for what you thought of this chapter. I would like to say i got a twitter and i will be updating about my life and when i am working on this so yeah fallow me. It is .com/star2397


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is um........ alright but not my best.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Umm..... hello Kaiba?" Yugi said.

"Oh so you are here to duel me. Well I don't want to duel you right now."

"Then why did you let us up here." Yami asked.

Joey walked to them "We wanted to tell you that we are going out."

"Joey!" Joey looked at Shannon "I`m sorry for what I did I was just really pissed off at the time."

"Shannon when I heard the story of what happen to you I cant blame you for doing that. Oh and thanks for helping me yesterday when Ushio beat me up. I don't know why but I couldn't fight well."

"Mabe you were tried" Yami said.

"Yeah well thanks still" Joey said then walking away.

Seto walked up to her. "I`m sorry too Shannon oh and happy birthday."

"Thanks." Shannon said

Seto went to his desk and pulled a bag out and handed it to Shannon "Here."

"Why did you give this to me. You really don't know me" Shannon said looking at the bag.

"Its my thanks/birthday gife for saveing Joey`s ass"

"It no problem and thanks" Shannon look into bag a saw a cell phone in her bag. "Thank you Seto."

Seto was suprised that she sayed his name. "Don't worry about and I will pay for the bill but just don't go crazy with it."

Shannon nodded.

"Well we should go. Have a nice day." Yugi sayed and they all left.

When they were out of the building and it was around 12:00. They talked for where they should go for lunch and deiced where to go. McDonnell (I do not own). When they got there, they saw Ryou.

Yugi walked up to him and said "Hey Ryou. How are you?"

Ryou turned arounedand he had the Millennium ring arouned his neck. He said "Hey Yugi how have you been?"

"Ryou you have your iteam back?" Yugi asked scaredly

"Why yes. Im acctualy happy that I have it back."

Shannon walked up behind and said "Hello my name is Shannon and your Ryou. You go to my school right?"

Bukura came out of the ring and yelled "THERE ARE-"

Shannon covered his mouth to prevent him from yelling."If you want to yell go outside"

Akila and Yami went by them and Yami said "Come on you two." He looked at Bakura. "Oh it seems like you came back. What do you want my puzzle still?

"No, I'm not like that anymore and what would be the point if I do take it." Baukura said.

"True."

Akila said "Come on or the food will get cold."

Yugi, Yami and Shannon went to the table and when they sat down Ryou and Bakura sat with them.

"What are you doing here you two?" Yugi asked.

"Well we want to know why there are two puzzle`s for?" Buakra said while sitting with Yami and Yugi.

"I think Akila and I should answer this." Shannon took a breath and told Ryou and Bakura the story of the two puzzle.

"Ow." Shannon said rubbing her back.

"Shannon are you okay?" They all asked expet Bakura

"My back just made a sharp pain for no resone." Shannon said.

"Hmp" Bakuar said. "You said oww over a back pain then you are a wimp."

Akila looked at Bakura "Bakura she just got of the hospital yesterday so don't make fun of her."

"Oh so your the girl that got in a fight with Ushio yesterday. Are you alright?" Ryou said.

"When he hurt my back it did but it feels a hole lot better now" Shannon then ate a fry.

"What happen to it?" Ryou asked.

Shannon didn't know how to tell him. If she did would he think she is a freak. "I will be right back. Come on Akila."

Akila nodded and they walked to the bathroom. When they got back Akila had Shannon`s cell phone in her hand and Shannon was walking behind her. They sat back down and showed Ryou the picture of Shannon`s back.

"Oh my Ra. How did that happen?" Ryou said.

Baukra took the phone away and looked at it and said "I take back what I said about you being a wimp. But yeah how did this happen."

"If I show you something promise not to tell."

They both nodded.

Shannon closed her eyes and open them up again. She then lief a fry up and into her mouth. "As you can see I'm a psychic." Shannon took a deep breath and told them the story of her and the mark. When she was done she notice it was time to leave. Ryou and Bakura was a little to shocked to say anything. Then they all went to their house while Shannon and Akila went to Yugi`s.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was not go i just wanted to get this some couples in.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter was made for fun and it wont hurt my story to much.

* * *

Chapter 17

When they got to Yugi`s house Shannon went to the guest room. Akila stayed with Yugi and Yami.

"I wonder what is up with her?" Yami said.

"I don't know. She I can`t talk to her through mind link." Akila said sitting on the couch.

"Is that normal with you two." Yugi sat next to Akila. "Dose she usually block you?"

"No. I thought today will help her get over yesterday."

Yami sat by Yugi "Dont worry. The day is not over yet. The thing we have plan tonight will make her happy."

"I hope you are right." Akila said.

"Come on, lets go see what she is up to." Yugi said standing up.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Akila said with her eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" Yami said

Akila open her eyes. "When she is relaxing she doest like to be disturb since what happen."

"Well we cant blame her for that." Yami and Yugi said.

For the next ten minutes they were talking about the night and what they would be doing for Shannon`s birthday. There plan was a good one. A one that would make it the best ever.

"I hope she doesn't find out?" Yugi said.

"Don't worry. When her birthday is close up she doesn't do anything with her ability's unless she has to." Akila said with a smile.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was a scream from upstairs. It sound like Shannon. Akila dashed up to the bedroom. No one was in there. The window was not open. Yami and Yugi got up there. Akila got more worried. She went to the bathroom to see if Shannon was in there. The door was locked.

"SHANNON! OPEN THIS RA DAMN DOOR OR WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" Akila said while growling in her throat.

"NO! THIS IS FOR MY OWN GOOD!" Shannon said replying back.

Akila grabbed the door handle and ripped off the door. Yugi and Yami was a little scared that she did that in less then half a second and with one hand. They all saw Shannon and couldn't believe there eyes.

* * *

Why do you think Shannon was in there. Tell me in a review or email me. So yeah this chapter was made for fun. I wasnt ready to go on to the next part of the day untill i have some sleep and know what to wright.


	18. Chapter 18

**THERE IS YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER. THERE IS YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER.**Well not alot but yeah there is yaoi in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18

They couldn't believe there eyes. The saw Shannon with a pocket knife in one hand with a cut on her other arm. A little line but allot of blood keeping coming out. Blood was going onto the floor. Shannon was crying.

"Why Shannon. Why did do this." Akila walked to her and took her arm. "Let me help you."

"NO!" Shannon took her arm away. "Im sorry, I just had to do this."

"WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Akila said.

"Akila this is not the time to yell at Shannon. But yeah why." Yugi said while holding onto Yami. Yami held him close.

"Jim said that I'm just a freak that was an accident. He also said I should cut my self. I knew I should have a long time ago. I'm jut a wroth less human begging. So please let me kill myself." Shannon said with the knife going to her heart.

Akila grabbed her wrist to stop it. She made it. "Shannon you are not a freak! You are not worthless. Shannon without you I would never been brought back here. So please don't kill yourself."

"Akila is right Shannon. Don't listen to that heartless baster. Listen to your friend that care about you. They don't want you to do this." Yami said.

Shannon dropped the knife, took her arm with blood on it and licked it away. The blood stopped coming. Shannon put her arms around Akila and hugged her. "I'm sorry. Please forgive."

Akila wrapped her arms around her "Its okay. Just please don't do that again."

"I wont."

//I think we should leave them alone for a while.//

\\Your right. Lets go Aibou.\\

Yami and Yugi walked to their room. Shannon washed her arm off and went back to the guest room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Yugi`s room

Yami and Yugi were laying on the bed. Yugi had his head on Yam`s chest. They were both shocked at what they saw. Although they didn't know Shannon for long they didn't know she would do this.

"I hope Shannon is alright. I never knew she would go to this." Yami said.

"Me too." Yugi looked up at Yami. Yugi then began kissing him. Yami was kissing back. Yugi broke the kiss, took off his black tanktop and then began kissing him again. Yami put his hand on Yugi`s chest. They continue kissing until Yugi looked up at Yami. "Lets save this until to night."

"Okay abiou." Yami said. Yugi put back on his tanktop and layed back on his bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Guest room

Shannon was on the bed with her knees to her chest. Shannon arm with the cut was okay. "I'm sorry Akila. I'm sorry I cut myself. I'm such a idiot."

Akila sat by Shannon. She put her arm around Shannon. "Shannon you are not an idiot. You cut yourself because you are confused. What Jim said was all lies."

Shannon sunggle into Akila. "How are you not mad at me thorgh?"

"Shannon you have been through hell the past day so I cant be mad at you." Akila said.

"Don't forget I have been through worse." Shannon said.

"I know but now that you have new friends you will have a better life." Akila tiltted Shannon face up to look at her.

"I hope so." Shannon looked away. Shannon looked at her arm. "I'm a little tried. I'm going to take a nap." Shannon layed on the bed, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Akila looked at her and then she layed by her. "I will tell you today." Akila then fell asleep to.

* * *

What did you think of this chapter. IDK when the next chapter will be up.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter was going to be longer i just wanted to mess with a chapter and next one.

* * *

Chapter 19

"SHANNON! Wake up!!" Yugi said while jumping on the side of the bed. Yami was standing by him.

"What." Shannon said with a sleeping voice in her tone. "What do I have to get up for?"

Yami smirked. "Its something for your birthday. Don't worry you will like it."

Akila stood up. "Don't worry you will like. We planned it out."

"Okay." Shannon stood up and looked outside. "Wow! It is already night time. I thoght I was asleep for only an hour or two. Well for what I have been through I really shouldn't be this surprised. Oh well."

"Come on we should get going." Yugi said walking out the door. The rest followed. When they got to the living room Yugi yelled "See ya grandpa. We are living now."

"Have fun and dont get into trobble." Solomon said.

They all left the house. When they were walking they all talked. They got to the place they wanted. The amusement park. There was a singe which said ' On October 10 2009, Domino Amusement park will have a free teens night. You have to between the ages of 13 -18 to come. Its from 7:30 pm to 2:30 am. Ever thing is free. Hope to see you there.' Shannon read it. She knew it was there plan.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Shannon said.

"Yup why" Akila said.

"Well me and Yugi are short and they will think we are not teens and you two are five thousands year old spirits." Shannon said looking at Akila.

"Dont worry they wont now come on" Yugi said. Then they all walk in. When they got in the saw rides, games and food stands.

"Wow" was all they could say. They didn't know what to do first.

Shannon got a weird vibe. She closed her eyes. Shannon open her eyes back up. "Someone is following us. Its somebody you don't like."

"Wh-"Yami was cut off. A persone put their arms around Yami. Then turn him around and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Who do you think it is? Don`t worry who ever did that will get in trobble


	20. Chapter 20

THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME TO GET TO CHAPTER 20 IN MY STORY. There is a love seen between Shannon and Akila.

* * *

Chapter 20

Yami saw the person in front of him. It was Anzu. Yami eye color became purple, no pupils and with like red flames. (If you have seen season 0 ep 1 of Yugioh you will know what it would look like. If you dont look it up on Youtube.) Yami pulled her away and yelled "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! WHY DID YOU KISS ME YOU BITCH!!!" Yami was pissed.

Anzu put her hand on his chest. "Your my boyfriend that's why. So lets go on the tunnel of love."

Yami was getting more pissed. "NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I DO THAT WITH YOU!" Yami was getting ready to punch her but someone held him back. It was Shannon. "Let me go I need to teach her something."

"NO! This is not the place. How about you just mind crush her. Then there wont be any blood." Yami was about to mind crush her but she stared to run away but something stopped her. It was Shannon. "Now!"

Yami nodded and said "MIND CRUSH!" Anzu then was a soulless body. Yami smirked "That will keep her down. Now lets get going."

"Are you sure you didn't go to far?" Yugi asked.

"No, but it will take me while before I get over her kissing me." Yami said while whipping off his lips.

Yugi looked up at him "Let me help." Yugi kissed him on the lips. "Will that help?"

Yami looked at him "Thank you aibou. Now lets get going." Then they all walked around. They saw a ride they wanted. A fairisse wheel. Not may people were in line for it. It was 399 feet tall. (not sure how many meters that is.) They all got in line. "So how are we all going to ride together or what?"

"I dont give a damn for what we do" Shannon said with a little sad tone in her voice.

"How about we all ride together." Yugi said with a smile on his face.

Akila and Yami nodded. Shannon did nothing. When they got on they went in. They went around a few times but they stop at the very top. Shannon just kept looking outside with out saying a word.

"Umm Shannon are you alright?" Akila asked.

Shannon did not answer.

"Shannon are you alright? Your not talking allot." Yugi said.

Shannon still did not answer. They gave up trying to ask. When they go off Shannon said. "Oh shit."

"What" Yami said looking at her.

"My back feels like its bleeding." Shannon said.

Akila took her hand. "Come on we need to check then." Akila took Shannon to the restroom to check on her back. It was alright. "Shannon it seems fine."

"Oh but my back did hurt a little."

"How?"

"It felt like the the words were being craved in. Well I gusse it is okay so lets get going." Shannon said then they both left. They caught back up with the guys They stayed there until it closed but before it ended Yami and Yugi went on the tunnel of love. When Yugi and Yami were done on it they went back to Yugi`s house.

When they got in they were all falling asleep. They all went to bedroom`s.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi`s room

Yugi and Yami layed on there bed really tired. "Yami did you think Shannon had a nice birthday?"

"I don't know. I hope she did." Yami kissed him on the lips and said "Go to sleep Aibou."

"Okay love." Yug the fell asleep then same with Yami.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guste room

Shannon was laying on the bed next to Akila with there eyes open still. Akila looked at Shannon and said "Shannon there is something I need to tell you."

"What." Shannon looked at Akila.

"Shannon I........." Akila stopped.

Shannon sat up. "What Akila tell me."

Akila sat up. "Shannon I love you." Akila put her lips on Shannon. Shannon was in complet shocked. She never thoght that Akila would love her. Akila then put her hands between Shannon`s legs.

"STOP!!!" Shannon broke the kiss. She had tears comeing from her eyes. "Don't please."

"Shannon I was-"

"You know why I don't like people touching me down there and you thought it was okay you could." One of Shannon`s eyes were a sad blue the other red.

"Shannon I'm sorry I thought you would forget that by now." Akila said with her bangs in her face.

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT." Shannon got off the bed and was almost out the door. "Don't tell them the story." Shannon was out the door and out the house.

Yugi and Yami came running in "What happen" Yami notice Shannon wasn't there. "Where is Shannon?"

"She left for what I did. I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT! DAMN ME TO HELL." Akila cried. "She left the house. I don't know where she is."

"What happen befor she left?" Yugi asked wile sitting by her

"I cant tell you."

"Then how are we going to find Shannon?" Yami asked.

"I dont know."

"We will look in a few hours but first we need our rest. Come on Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami went back to there room to sleep and left Akila alone. "I'm sorry Shannon."

* * *

What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of ShannonxAkila. The story about Shannon in this chapter you wont find out untill the seqel to this.


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter is a little boring but yeah read it.

* * *

Chapter 21

At 8:00 clock Yugi, Yami and Akila left the house to look for Shannon. Akila tried to talk to Shannon through their mind link. She blocked her. They looked all over the city but they could not find. They tried her cell phone but she did not answer.

"Dammit how are we going to find her. There is no way to contact her and we looked everywhere. Dammit." Yugi said while walking.

"Akila where there any place that Shannon would go to and find from someone outside the city." Yami said while looking at her.

"No but she did hind in the swers if she really dosnt want anyone to find her."

"Then we will look there." Yami said

"Ewwww. Well I hope she isnt to far down in the swers then." Yugi said with a frown on his face. They went to a sewer that was in an ally. When they got down there it stink like hell. "Man this smells bad."

They looked starit ahead and saw a light comeing there way. When it got closer it was in a shape of the Millennium puzzle. It was Shannon.

"Shannon. Is that you?" Akila said.

"Akila? It is me." Shannon said back.

Akila ran to Shannon and hugged her. "Shannon I'm truly am sorry for what I did." Akila hugged her tighter.

"Akila I would like to talk to you at Yugi house alone later and Im sorry to." Shannon walked to Yugi and hugged him "Im sorry I scared you. You have done so much for me and I have done nothing but trouble you. Im sorry."

"Shannon for what you have told me so far about you I cant blame you for all that you do." Yugi relpyed back.

Shannon then walked over to Yami and hugged him "Thank you too for also helpping me."

Yami rapped his arms around her and said "No problem." They all walked back to Yugi`s house. Shannon and Akila went to the guest room while Yugi and Yami went to their room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guest Room

Shannon sat by Akila on the bed. "Im sorry for what I did it just what you did to me."

"Shannon I should apoijeied for what I did. I never should have forgot but I did. Im sorry." Akila looked at her.

Shannon put her hand on her cheke "Well there is one good thing that came out of this."

Akila look confuse "What?"

Shannon brought her face close to Akila`s "I love you too." Shannon then began to kiss her. At first Akila was suprised for what was happing but she began to like it. They kissed each other passionately. Shannon open her mouth for Akila tongue to enter. Akila open her mouth too. They both explored each others mouth. Shannon broke the kiss. "Akila."

"Yes?"

"Why do you love me." Shannon asked

"Because you are beautifully and you will never hurt someone you care about. Unless they do something really rude to you but that beside the point."

"Thanks but I will feel countable if you don't tell anyone about each other."

"Okay."

* * *

See it wass bad but yeah. Im not sure if this the end but I will think about it. Tell me what you thoght of this chapter


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter is also boring but yeah it will fill the plot later on in the story or the next one

* * *

Chapter 22

The rest of the day went one and everyone just relax. Shannon and Akila kept their secret. When it was one most time to go to sleep Yugi remember the present for Shannon. Yugi went to the closet and grabbed the present. He ran upstairs to the guest room and went in. He saw that Shannon was relaxing on her bed with Akila.

"Shannon I forgot to give this to you for yesterday." Yugi then handed her the bag. "and there is more."

Shannon open it and saw two new pairs of the school uniform. She looked back up at Yugi and said "Thank you."

"Shannon if you come back down you will get the other part" Yugi then walked out the room fallowed by Shannon and Akila. When they got to the living room they saw that Solomon was sitting down there. "Well grandpa you tell them."

Solomon took a breath "Well considering what you have been throgth for the past 12 years I have dicied that I will allowe you to live here."

Shannon was speechless. "What....."

"Shannon I went to the orghranged today to see if I could adopt you but they said no one was there by your name and I was surprised but you told me they don't care about you so I said to myself 'Why don`t you live. They wont care.' So yeah you can live here if you wish." Solomon said.

"Shannon it is your choice you can live here or not. We wont force you." Yugi said.

Shannon thought for a minuet or two and finnaly said "Thank you." Shannon then went back up to her room then Akila followed her.

"Do you think she is happy?" Yugi asked.

"Yes just give her some time my boy."

Yugi then went back to his room to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shannon`s room

Shannon was laying on her bed next to Akila saying no words. Akila broke the silences "A little surprised are you."

Shannon looked at Akila "Yup."

"Don't worry Shannon at least you are not on the streets."

"True." Shannon yawned. "Well Im tried and I have school tomover. Night love."

"Night love. Sleep well." Akila kissed her head and they both fell asleep

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Yugi and Shannon got ready for School while Yami and Akila sleeped.

"Shannon should we wake hem up for sleep." Yugi asked while putting his backpack on.

Shannon chuckled. "Let them sleep. I want to see how long it will take before they realised that we left."

Yugi nodded and they left for school. When they got there they went to there lockers and put on there school shoes. Joey and Honda came up to them and asked "Where is Anzu?"

Yugi turn to look at them "Yami mind crushed her on Saterday."

Joey put a hand on Yugi shoulder "Tell Yami I said thanks Yug." Joey turned to look at Shannon "How is your back doing?"

Shannon looked at him "Its doing alright just hurts time to time."

"What is wrong with your back?" Honda asked because he had no idea.

Shannon took out her phone and showed him the picture of her back. "I rather not talk about it."

Honda nodded. They all walked to class and when they got there they sat in there seats because class was going to start in a minute. When they bell rang the teacher came in and said "Class we have a new student today. So please welcome him." Then the door open.

* * *

Who do you think the new student is? I will give you a hint. New people and old friends


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The door open. The student walked in. "Hello my name is Malik Ishtar." Malik walked to the empty desk by Ryou. Then class stared. When it was time for a break the teacher went to his next class and waited for there next teacher. (Im not really sure how it goes but I will try my best.) Ryou and Malik walked over to Yugi "Hey Yugi its nice to see you again." Malik looked at the puzzle around his neck. "Oh so you have Atem back."

A tiny glow came from behind. "Hello Malik. Don`t you have your rod with you?"

Malik look at the girl "How do you" Malik saw the puzzle around her neck "What? How are there two puzzle`s."

"I think you should ask your sister that one because you two got your items back right?" Shannon said.

"Malik this Shannon, and yes Yami is back thanks to Shannon for giving the puzzle back." Yugi said

"Okay. Well yeah I did get my item back. It is at my house." Malik said.

(from season zero of the first Yugioh) came in saying "Okay all you kids get in your seats." Everyone went to there seat. started class. When it was half way done she gave everone a paper to work on. When they were all working on it she went to Shannon`s desk and asked "Why are you not wearing your school uniform?"

Shannon looked up " I am wear my uniform."

chuckled "No. You are wear a boys uniform. You should be wearing a girls uniform."

"I asked the principal if I could where a boy uniform and he said it was cool."

"Oh he said it was. Well then," took the puzzle around Shannon neck and smashed it to the ground "I bet he said you couldn't where that."

Shannon`s eyes were red. She grabbed her bottle of water and spilled it on "He did say I could wear that but look like you smashed it. Well since you did that to something that was important to me I gusse I should show everyone what you truly look like then." Shannon gather the pieces of her puzzle.

makeup slid away. "AHHH!" She ran out of the classroom.

Yugi turn to Shannon. "I think you should finish that fast."

Shannon nodded. Shannon told Yugi once that her puzzle was more harder to figer out so only she and Akila could fix it. It took Shannon only 5 minutes because she was already did the puzzle once she could do it again. The rest of the day went on normally. When school ended Shannon went over to Malik and said "Hello Malik."

"Oh hello Shannon. Man today was intresting."

Yugi walked up to them and asked "Malik came we go over to your house?"

"Sure. I think my sister would love to see you again and I bet she already knows that you are coming over.

Yugi and Shannon followed Mailk to his house. When they got in the saw Isis sitting in a chair with the neckless around her neck. "Hello Malik, Yugi, Shannon."

"Hey Isis. It is nice to see you again and I bet you already know what is going on." Yugi said while walking in.

"Yes. I hope the Pharho is doing well." Isis said.

Yami then apreed "Hello and Im doing good."

Malik asked "Isis do you know anything about two puzzles?"

Isis looked at Shannon and said "Oh so there are two puzzles. Let me see if I can find anything about them." Isis closed her eyes and open them back up "Something is blocking me from seeing anything about it."

Shannon chuckled "I know you cant find anything out about it."

Isis and Malik looked at her "WHAT"

* * *

This chapter was boring i know. Im trying to think of what I should to make this good agian. What do you think of my story? Do you think I should keep wrighting


	24. Chapter 24

IM SORRY THAT THERE WAS NO CHAPTERS UP IN A WHILE. I was busy the yesterday with stuff. So yeah im trying with my chapters.

* * *

Chapter 24

Shannon chuckled again. "I cant blame you for not knowing though."

Malik burst out "What is going on!"

Shannon took a breath. "When the Millennium item were being made they spilt powers in to each item. When the first seven were made they had extra magic left over so the made this item. They made it into a puzzle hopping no one will figged it out. When Yami was ruling as pharaoh Akila, the spirit of my puzzle, was working on it. Then the day when Yami trapped himself in the puzzle Akila had only one pieces left but right when Yami trapped himself she got trapped too." Shannon closed her eyes. Malik was about to say something but Shannon spoke before him. "This puzzle has uncontrollably magic that only me and Akila can control." Shannon took a breath. "So since this was not include in the main seven, none of the main items can do anything to ours including seeing something about it. Any more questions?"

Isis and Malik was left surprised that she answered all there question without really asking her them. Isis finaly spoke "Why cant I see anything about your puzzle?"

Akila answered this one "It wasn't included in the seven so its like it has a barrier for it so you cant find anything out about it unless you get told."

"Why didnt they let the pharohe have it then?" Mailk asked with a curies tone in his voice.

"They did let the pharaoh try it once." Shannon took a breath "It was Yami dad. He tyred to figger it out once but he failed. So since Akila was the one who almost got it done she had proved that she could be the spirit of my puzzle. Then many many centres past then I got it. It was apart pieces by pieces but it only took me like two years."

Malik and Isis was surprised at what they have heard. Yugi finally said "Well I think we should get home. Bye you guys" Then Yugi,Yami, Shannon and Akila left. When they got home they all went to their rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi`s room

Yugi finished him homework and just layed on his bed. Yami layed by him. It was al quite in there for no reason. Yami finally broke the sinles. "Yugi do you think Shannon and Akila know some stuff that they are not telling us?"

"Im not sure but if they are I wonder what."

Yami sighed "Me too."

They stayed in there all night missing dinner. When it was 11:00 Yami put Yugi in a deep and passhiont kiss. They both slowly open there mouth for them to explore. Yami took off Yugi`s button night shrit.............

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shannon room

Shannon and Akila also missed dinner. They had to much on there mind. It was quite in the room all night. When it was midnight Akila finally spoke "Shannon you know we should tell them about-"

"It is not the time. When it is the right time they will know." Shannon said cutting her off. "Akila I know that it is hard not telling them but we cant yet."

Akila sighed "It just feel weird not telling them."

"I know." Shannon turn to look at Akila "But don't worry they will find out in time." Shannon went to sleep without saying another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi room Around 7:40

Yugi was naked with Yami on the bed. They had sex and they over sleep. Shannon barged into the room with a bucket of cold water "WAKE UP!" Yugi and Yami were still asleep. Shannon growled and dumped the bucket on them and they woke up right then "Yugi school starts in 20 minutes and I know what you did so I suggest you take a shower now!"

Yugi looked at is clock and said "Oh snap!" Yugi then ran out of the room into the bathroom and took a shower.

Shannon chulcked "Nice going Yami."

Yami stood up shivering "Why didn't you wake Yugi up eralyer?" Yami put his rowb on.

"Well it was Yugi responsibility for him to get up on time but since you two had a nice time it took alot out of Yugi and needed more sleep but Yugi knew he had school so he had to take the consinced."

Yami sighed "I know."

Shannon went to the door "When Yugi is done with his shower tell him that I have left for school. Bye" Shannon left.

* * *

What do you think of me wrighting? BTW for the rest of this week and next week chapters will be comeing up slowly. I have to clean up my room by friday, I have family coming on friday to the week after it then the day after that im going to my friends house so yeah i will be busy and chapters wont be up as fast but chapters will still be comeing up. (I hope)


	25. Chapter 25

Okay so I had some free time to wright while my nepew is playing a video game. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 25

Yugi got to school 15 minutes late. Yugi went to his class and got yelled at by the teacher. Yugi took his seat in front of Shannon and class went on. When the bell rang the teacher left and Yugi turn to look at Shannon "Shannon why didn't you get me up sooner?"

Shannon remind silent.

"Ummm..... Shannon are you alright?" Yugi asked.

.

Shannon still did not speak. She simply looked at the window. She seems like she was not in a mood to talk. Then the teacher came in. Sha had bag with something in it. She walked over to Shannon desk and put the bag on her desk "Put this on."

Shannon looked into the bag and knocked off the desk "No."

She smacked Shannon. "When a teacher ask you to do something you do it."

Shannon turn her head to look back at her "I know but when it comes to wearing this I don't care what they say."

Everyone had their eyes on Shannon and the teacher. The teacher put the bag back on the desk "Put this uniform on or you will be expelled."

Shannon chuckled "Expelled me. I don't care what you do to me." Shannon closed her eyes and after five seconds she open then back up. "The didn't even ask the priceable if I have to wear that or not. So you right now have no right what to tell me what to do."

The teacher step back with the bag in her hand. "I will make you wear this one way or the other." The teacher went back in front and began class. When she was done with her part of class it was lunch time. Everyone went to the lunch room including Shannon this time. Shannon just went to the table not able to buy lunch. Everybody else got their lunch. Yugi was the first to get his lunch and sit down.

"Shannon why did you not get me up this morning?"

"Well you did it with Yami so yeah you need more sleep." Shannon said as if it was nothing.

"Well next time do get me up." Yugi said while eating.

Everybody else got to the table. They rest of the day went on. When they go home they saw Yami and Akila just talking. They looked like they were good friends. They figured that this was a begging of a new friendship.

* * *

Okay so this might be the ending of this story. Im not sure but I think it is. If it is there will be a week long break for me untill the sequal comes. So dont worry I will be think of the sequal to this. But im not sure if it is the ending of this story so who knows


	26. Chapter 26

Okay so I thoght chapter 25 was the last one but I thoght what is a story without a good ending. Well this is a happy ending just not a good wighten one. So yeah enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 26

Yugi and Shannon sat next to them. Yami and Akila looked at them. Yugi seemed to be wide awake while Shannon on the other hand looked dead tired. "Shannon are you tired because you look like you are?"

Shannon remind quite.

"Umm Shannon are you in there?" Yugi asked for he saw Shannon was tired.

Shannon sunggled into Akila "Akila, Im tired."

Akila nodded "Would you like to go take a nap."

Shannon just simply nodded. Yugi and Yami was surprised to see Shannon this calm. Akila pick Shannon up put her in her arms. "I think I will take her up to her room now." Akila then left with Shannon.

Yugi looked at Yami "Wow. Shannon is really calm. I think it is because she is really tired."

Yami nodded "Me too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shannon room

Akila gently put Shannon on the bed. Akila was heading to the door before Shannon said something "Will you please stay here with me?"

Akila walked back to the bed. She layed down by Shannon "Sure."

Shannon snuggle into Akila. Akila ran her fingers through Shannon`s hair. It was soft and smooth. Shannon hair had different shades of blond. She could have really bright blond then a dark shade of blond but all in all she was a dirty blond but in the hair that was cover by the hair in front it was brown. Akila hair was just like Shannons but longer. "Hold me Akila." Akila held her close. It was a peaceful moment. It was calm. For some reason Shannon did not fall asleep. "Akila."

Akila looked into her green beautiful eyes. "Yes my love?"

"Can you do that thing to my back again. It will relax me." Shannon said while taking off her jacket and shirt. She laid on her stomach. Akila go up and unhooked Shannon`s bra. She gently put her fingers on the first letter. She went on and did the rest of what she did the other day but by the time she was done Shannon was asleep. She looked peaceful. She looked like a normal girl just wanting to sleep. Akila smiled and hook Shannon bra back on. She laid by Shannon and held her close to her. Akila heard a sentence from Shannon. "I love you my half." Shannon and Akila then fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi room

After five mintues after Akila took Shannon to her room, Yugi and Yami went to their room. Yugi sat on the bed. "Hey Yami. Do you think things will be more peaceful now that the battle for the items is over and you are back?"

Yami walked to the bed, sat on the bed and put Yugi on his lap. "Why wont it be? Nobody will be coming after us."

"I know but still." Yugi said with a smile on his face.

Yami smiled back. "Yes aibou. Things will be more peaceful now." Yami gently put his lips on Yugi`s. Both of them enjoyed the moment. They never wanted it to end. Yugi open his mouth a little. Yami slipped hi tounge in and tasted his saliva. It was sweet. Yami enjoyed it as Yugi done the same to him. Yugi broke the kiss. "Lets wait until tonight when everybody is asleep."

Yami nodded. "What ever you say aibou." Yami gave him a last kiss on the lips again "I love you aibou."

"I love you too." Yugi said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Okay so yeah i know this was a bad ending for this but the sequel will be starting in a few days. It mite start on Sunday but no promise. This chapter would have been up on Monday but on sunday i fainted to since then i have been a little crazy but i have a mark on my arm in a shape of an S. Oh and I have a question for you guys. If you get this right you will get a preview of my next story. What is the names of the main charters in Yugioh. You need to wight the Japenses **_AND_** english. Bye


End file.
